USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
| Registry= NCC-1701-D | Affiliation= Federation Starfleet | Status= Destroyed | Datestatus= 2371 }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) was a starship commissioned in 2363, ( ) the fifth Federation Starfleet ship to bear [[Enterprise history|the name Enterprise]]. She was called the Flagship of the Federation. The Enterprise-D was destroyed in 2371. ( ) Under the command of Jean-Luc Picard, the ship represented the Federation on first contact with 27 alien species. History Construction ]] The Enterprise was built at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards orbiting Mars in the Sol system. ( ) Construction was supervised by Commander Orfil Quinteros. ( ) Dr. Leah Brahms was responsible for much of the Enterprise's warp propulsion system design. ( ) In an alternate timeline, the ''Enterprise was the first Galaxy-class war ship constructed.'' ( ) The ship's nacelle tube was the site of a multiple murder-suicide while she was still under construction at Utopia Planitia. A member of the construction team, Walter Pierce, became jealous of a former lover's new relationship. He killed the two officers, Marla Finn and William Hodges, then disposed of their bodies in the plasma stream. Pierce committed suicide in the same manner, leaving a telepathic imprint in a bulkhead that was not discovered until 2370. ( ) Final systems completion and shakedown was conducted at Earth Station McKinley. Captain Jean-Luc Picard took command of the ship on stardate 41153.7 at the order of Rear Admiral Norah Satie. ( ) Picard's seven-year mission The Enterprise-D made first official contact with a number of species (see below). The Enterprise pushed her engines to the limit during the Farpoint mission in 2364, while fleeing from the entity known as Q; she also conducted the first high-warp saucer separation at that time. ( ) She broke warp 10 later that year during warp experiments run by Kosinski, making the Enterprise the first Federation starship to visit a distant galaxy. ( ) Later in 2364, the ''Enterprise was hijacked from Starbase 74 by the Bynars. They intended to use the ship to repair the damaged computer on their homeworld. The Enterprise was returned to Captain Picard's custody following the incident, and the Bynars freely accepted the consequences of their actions. ( ) During her first encounter with the Borg, sections 27, 28, and 29 on decks 4, 5 and 6 were removed for analysis by the Borg. Eighteen people were killed. ( ) During the Borg incursion of 2366 and 2367, the Enterprise suffered heavy damage. Deck 36, including main engineering, was decompressed after a cutting beam damaged the engineering hull, killing at least eleven, and possibly eight more. ( ) The main deflector dish was transformed into a last-ditch energy weapon, which failed due to the assimilated knowledge of Captain Picard. In the attempt, the deflector and warp core were overloaded, while several decks were flooded with radiation. Later, the saucer module sustained damage to its impulse drive and decks 23 through 25 were sliced open by the enemy during the final battle over Earth. ( ) The extent of the damage required a full refit at Earth Station McKinley, which lasted five to six weeks. ( ) During that refit, the starship received a phaser upgrade as well as full damage repair and a new dilithium chamber hatch. The hatch malfunctioned later that year, causing extensive damage to the warp core. Although Romulan sabotage was initially suspected, it was later learned that undetectable flaws in the hatch were responsible. ( ) The Enterprise was the command ship in Captain Picard's ad-hoc armada which blockaded Romulan assistance to the House of Duras during the Klingon Civil War. She coordinated a tachyon detection grid which was used to detect cloaked Romulan ships from crossing the border. ( ) The ship struck a quantum filament in early 2368, causing a loss of all power aboard ship and severe damage to most systems. Antimatter containment was nearly compromised; fortunately, repairs were made before the ship was destroyed. ( ) In 2368, the Enterprise was trapped in a temporal causality loop near the Typhon Expanse. Each cycle ended in a catastrophic collision with the , destroying both ships. Feelings of déjà vu allowed the Enterprise crew to gather clues which allowed them to send a message into the next loop and avoid the collision. The ship spent a total of seventeen days repeating the same interval of time. ( ) The Enterprise was one of the first Starfleet vessels to dock at the newly-commissioned Deep Space 9, where she offloaded most of the station's Starfleet contingent and its first complement of runabouts. ( ) The Enterprise underwent her first baryon sweep at the Remmler Array in 2369. A stronger field was needed due to the Enterprise's heavy use of warp drive. During the sweep, a mercenary group nearly stole dangerous trilithium resin from the warp core, but was thwarted by the Enterprise senior staff. ( ) One of the most important discoveries in the history of the Federation was made aboard the Enterprise-D. Her crew pieced together Dr. Richard Galen's final research to decipher a message from the ancient humanoids, the first humanoid species in the Milky Way Galaxy. ( ) Late in 2369, the Enterprise was damaged while rescuing the crew of a Romulan warbird, whose artificial quantum singularity warp core had been colonized by lifeforms which mistook it for a genuine quantum singularity, causing severe disruptions in space-time. The Enterprise was nearly destroyed due to feedback from a power transfer beam, which was killing the lifeforms' young. Fortunately, several Enterprise crewmembers were returning to the ship at the time and were able to rescue the Enterprise and the Romulan crew. ( ) A new warp core was tested aboard the Enterprise in early 2370. The core was installed at Starbase 84; several points of the power transfer conduits were replaced as well. The core and the conduits had been manufactured on Thanatos VII using interphase technology, attracting interphasic organisms which attached themselves to the crew and began to digest their cellular structures. An interphasic pulse was successful in destroying the creatures. ( ) .}} Also during 2370, Commander La Forge engaged in a friendly contest with Donald Kaplan, chief engineer of the . They competed to have the best power conversion rates in the fleet, with the Enterprise frequently beating out the Intrepid. ( ) The Enterprise became one of the few Federation ships to use a cloaking device in 2370, and perhaps the first to successfully use a phasing cloak. It had been retrieved from the wreckage of the and was installed aboard the Enterprise to allow her to pass through an asteroid after a Romulan vessel sealed the ship inside. ( ) were revisited during , including several scenes set aboard the Enterprise-D. The 1701-D was also part of the montage during the final moments of the episode, along with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|original USS Enterprise]] and the NX-01.}} While investigating a rogue comet in 2370, the Enterprise stumbled upon an archive of the lost D'Arsay civilization. The archive trapped the ship and used matter and DNA aboard to create artifacts from the D'Arsay culture. The Enterprise was later returned to normal. ( ) Lieutenant Worf supervised an upgrade of the Enterprise's weapons systems in late 2370. The tests were interrupted after the ship was ravaged by Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome. ( ) The Enterprise temporarily became sentient in 2370 when an emergent lifeform used the ship's systems to reproduce. ( ) When Miles O'Brien, one of the ship's former transporter chiefs, was captured by the Cardassians, the Enterprise was sent to patrol the Demilitarized Zone as a warning to the Cardassian government. ( ) In early 2371, the Enterprise received a number of refits to her internal spaces. Color and lighting schemes were slightly altered, and the bridge inherited a number of new consoles on the port and starboard sides. There were now four science stations, three along the starboard wall and one at the starboard side of the aft stations. Mission Ops was now the second station, followed by environmental control. Two engineering stations rounded out the aft area, while three communications stations were present along the port wall. As well, the main floor (where the captain's, executive officer's, and guest's chairs were) was slightly raised, and a chair was placed at the tactical station for the chief of security to sit while manning that console. Destruction of the Enterprise The Enterprise was lost in 2371 after an attack by a renegade Klingon Bird-of-Prey (commanded by the Duras sisters) caused extensive damage, leading to a warp core breach. Although the saucer section was safely separated before the breach, the shock wave from the explosion forced it into the atmosphere of Veridian III. Fortunately, Data was able to restore and use thruster control, in lieu of the disabled impulse engines, to level out the descent and effect a safe landing on the surface with minimal resulting casualties. The ship, however, was not salvageable and the crew was rescued by the , along with an ''Oberth'' and ''Miranda''-class ship. , eighteen crew were lost in the saucer section crash.}} of the Enterprise-D on Veridian III]] Commander Riker was upset over the loss of the Enterprise, as he hoped he would one day command the ship. However, Picard expressed his doubt that the Enterprise-D would be the last vessel to carry the name. ( ) In 2372, Captain Benjamin Sisko offered his condolences over the loss of the Enterprise to Lieutenant Commander Worf, saying the Enterprise was a good ship. ( ) List of first contacts In most cases, the date indicated is the first time open communication was initiated with at least one member of the species. Otherwise, it is the first known contact with the species. * 2364 ** The Aldeans ( ) ** Armus ( ) ** The Beta Renner cloud ( ) ** The Edo ( ) ** The Farpoint Station entities ( ) ** The Ferengi ( ) ::First contact with the Ferengi was unofficially made in 2151 by the crew of the ''[[Enterprise (NX-01)|Enterprise NX-01'']].'' ( ) ** Microbrain ( ) ** The neural parasites ( ) ** The Q Continuum ( ) * '2365' ** The Borg ( ) :: ''First contact with the Borg was unofficially made in 2153 by the crew of the ''[[Enterprise (NX-01)|Enterprise NX-01'']].'' ( ) ** Nagilum ( ) ** Ian Andrew Troi, Jr. ( ) * '2366' ** Gomtuu ( ) ** Koinonian energy being ( ) ** The Mintakans ( ) ** The nanite civilization ( ) ** The Zalkonians ( ) * '2367' ** The Cytherians ( ) ** The Malcorians ( ) :''The ''Enterprise also encountered the Paxans in 2367 during , but all recollection of that encounter was erased from memories and ship's logs. Furthermore, the Enterprise may not have been the first Starfleet ship to stumble upon the Paxans.'' * 2368 ** The Crystalline Entity ( ) ** FGC-47 lifeforms ( ) ** Ux-Mal criminals ( ) ** The Tamarians ( ) * 2369 ** The exocomps ( ) ** The quantum singularity lifeforms ( ) ** The Solanogen-based lifeforms ( ) * 2370 ** The Boraalans ( ) ** Emergent lifeform ( ) Technical data Physical arrangement With a total of 42 decks, the USS Enterprise-D was twice the length and had eight times the interior space of the ships of over a century earlier; she carried a combined crew and passenger load of 1013. ( ) : The bridge, captain's ready room, and conference lounge were on Deck 1, and were protected by redundant safety interlocks to prevent environmental systems failure. ( ) The main shuttlebay was on Deck 4, supported by several cargo bays on Deck 4 and Deck 18. ( ) Two additional shuttlebays were found on Deck 13. ( ) Deck 8 of the ship was an unfinished multi-purpose deck. Additional work spaces were set there when needed. ( ) It also contained the officers' quarters and the battle bridge. ( ) : stated that the battle bridge was located on Deck 17. }} Deck 12 contained sickbay, ( ) while main engineering was located on Deck 36. ( ) Engineering took up twelve decks of the secondary hull, with the antimatter storage pods housed on Deck 42. ( ) : and seemed to indicate there was a secondary sickbay in the battle section as well.}} The primary docking ports were located on either side of the torpedo launcher on Deck 25; ( ) the nacelle control room was also on that deck. ( ) According to Lieutenant Commander Nella Daren, the most acoustically perfect spot on the ship was the fourth intersect of Jefferies tube 25. ( ) : and both stated that shuttlebays two and three were on Deck 11. However, the shuttlebays actually spanned Decks 12 and 13 on the Enterprise miniature. The error was corrected in subsequent episodes. Cargo bay four also moved between the fifth and sixth seasons; in , it was on Deck 18, while in it was on Deck 4.}} The Enterprise had a maximum sustainable speed of warp 9.6 for twelve hours. ( ) In 2369, the ship generated about 12.75 billion gigawatts of power, simply while in orbit of a planet. ( ) : The warp core could generate a tremendous amount of energy at once if needed; the only device on the ship capable of channeling such energy all at once was the main deflector dish. ( ) There were some 4,000 power systems in all on board the ship. She also had twenty transporter rooms. ( ) Weaponry The Enterprise-D carried twelve phaser arrays, three torpedo launchers, a supply of 250 photon torpedoes, and a high-capacity shield grid which could operate on multiple frequencies. When the ship was destroyed in 2371, the shield frequency was of 257.4. ( , ) establishes the Enterprise had ten phaser banks, a visual inspection of the filming model clearly shows twelve arrays. The Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual also supports the higher number. A discrepancy in visual effects appeared in , which gave the illusion that phaser fire was coming from the forward torpedo launcher.}} In extreme cases, the saucer can separate and serve tactically as a secondary attack vessel utilizing the majority of phaser banks located on its hull. ( ) The Engineering section also has phaser banks but was seen using its forward and aft torpedo tubes as its main weapons system. This tactical method of attack utilizing ship separation was later perfected on the starships. ( ) Shipboard life In 2367, an average day aboard ship recorded by Lieutenant Commander Data included four birthdays, two personnel transfers, two chess tournaments, a secondary school play, four promotions, and at least one birth. ( ) The Enterprise normally ran on three duty shifts. ( ) Increasing to four duty shifts caused many personnel scheduling problems, as when Captain Jellico ordered a change during his tenure in 2369. ( ) Crewmembers of ensign rank were required to share crew quarters, but were allowed their own quarters upon promotion to lieutenant junior grade. ( ) Families often shared quarters. ( ) Ten Forward, located at the extreme forward of Deck 10 in the saucer section, was the center of the ship's social activity; nearly everyone on board passed through the lounge at one time or another. ( ) Holodecks located on Deck 10 and Deck 12 also provided entertainment for the crew. ( ) Ship's directory : This contains USS ''Enterprise-D specific information; for more general information, see [[Galaxy class decks|Galaxy-class decks'']].'' * '''Deck 2' ** Room 2713: Lieutenant Worf's quarters, 2370 ( ) ** Room 3653: Lieutenant Commander Data's quarters, 2370 ( ) * Deck 7 ** Section 19, Room 1947: Lieutenant Edward Hagler's quarters ( ) ** Section 25 Baker, Room: Lieutenant Worf's quarters, 2369 ( ) * Deck 8 ** Room 0910: Commander Deanna Troi's quarters, 2368-2370 ( ) ** Room 0912: Commander William T. Riker's quarters ( ) ** Room 2133: Commander Beverly Crusher's quarters, 2370 ( ) ** Room 3402: Counselor Deanna Troi's office ( ) ** Room 3601: Captain Jean-Luc Picard's quarters ( ) ** Section 4, Room 4711: Lieutenant Ro Laren's quarters, 2370 ( ) ** Marla Aster and Jeremy Aster's quarters, 2366 ( ) * Deck 9 ** Room 0910: Counselor Deanna Troi's quarters, 2366 ( ) ** Room 0929: Ensign Maddy Calloway's quarters ( ) ** Section 28: Commander Beverly Crusher's quarters, 2368 ( ) Crew "We were like warriors from the ancient sagas. There was nothing we could not do." : - Worf ( ) As of 2366, some thirteen species were represented among the 1,014 members of the ship's complement, at that time including Betazoid, Klingon, El-Aurian, Vulcan and Human. ( ) Over the course of her mission, crew species included Bolian, Benzite, Bajoran, Napean, and an android. As of 2369, there were seventeen crew members from non-Federation worlds. ( ) The ship also carried dolphins. ( ) :On the holographic ''Enterprise-D commanded by Riker in , a Ferengi sat the helm. In a parallel universe in , a Cardassian was a helm crewman.'' Although Starfleet crewmembers staffed the vital positions on board the Enterprise, civilian crewmembers were allowed to hold important jobs in the ship's science and medical departments, as well as support areas like Ten Forward and the ship's school or the Arboretum. ( ) The Enterprise included children in the civilians on board, a concept which was not initially embraced by Captain Picard. ( ) Crew evaluations were conducted every three months, and were usually supervised by Executive Officer Will Riker and Ship's Counselor Deanna Troi. ( ) Commanding officers Although Captain Jean-Luc Picard commanded the Enterprise for most of the starship's life, his first officer, William T. Riker, was field promoted to captain in 2367, following Picard's capture by the Borg and assimilation as Locutus. ( ) In early 2369, the Enterprise was briefly commanded by Captain Edward Jellico, as Captain Picard was assigned to a covert mission on the Cardassian planet of Celtris III. ( ) :In Q's timeline created by Picard's failure to fight the Nausicaans in , the ''Enterprise was commanded by Thomas Halloway. Riker and then Data were placed in provisional command of the Enterprise during and while Picard was working undercover with Arctus Baran's mercenaries, but neither was formally promoted to the rank of captain for the assignment.'' :For full listing of ''Enterprise crew, see: [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|''USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel'']].'' Command crew *Commanding officer (CO) **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2364 – 2371) **Captain William T. Riker (briefly in 2366 – 67) **Captain Edward Jellico (briefly in 2369) *First officer / executive officer (XO) **Commander William T. Riker (2364 – 2371) **Commander Kurn (briefly in 2366) **Commander Keiran MacDuff (impostor) **Lieutenant Commander Shelby (briefly in 2366 – 2367) **Lieutenant Commander Data (briefly in 2369) *Operations manager and science officer **Lieutenant Commander Data (2364 – 2371) **Lieutenant Worf (briefly in 2366) *Chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Argyle (2364) **Lieutenant Logan (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Leland T. Lynch (2364) **Lieutenant / Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (2365 – 2371) *Tactical officer and security chief **Lieutenant Natasha Yar (KIA 2364) **Lieutenant / Lieutenant Commander Worf (2364 – 2371) *Chief medical officer (CMO) **Commander Beverly Crusher (2364, 2366 – 2371) **Commander Katherine Pulaski (2365) *Counselor **Lieutenant Commander / Commander Deanna Troi (2364 – 2371) *Flight controller (conn) **Chief Miles O'Brien (2364) **Lieutenant Junior Grade Geordi La Forge (2364) **Ensign Wesley Crusher (2364 – 2367, left for Starfleet Academy) **Ensign / Lieutenant Ro Laren (2368 – 69, 2370) **Ensign Sariel Rager **Ensign Gates **Ensign McKnight **Ensign / Lieutenant Junior Grade Sam Lavelle (2370) *Transporter chief **Chief Miles O'Brien (2364 – 2369, reassigned to Deep Space 9) Alternate ''Enterprise''s Numerous alternate timeline and illusory versions of the ''Enterprise have been encountered. Encounter with sentient whirlpool-like anomaly One alternate version of the Enterprise was observed in 2365. A ship from several hours in the future was destroyed following an encounter with a spatial anomaly, which was later determined to be a sentient presence. There was a single survivor, Captain Picard, who was thrown back in time and picked up by the Enterprise. The "present" Picard was able to determine that the Enterprise needed to fly through the anomaly rather than attempt to escape it via the entrance, and the timeline was averted. ( ) Encounter with Enterprise-C In another alternate timeline, following the disappearance of the , and the destruction of the Klingon outpost at Narendra III, relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire deteriorated into war. The Enterprise-D in this alternate timeline was the first of the Galaxy-class warships constructed by the Federation, capable of carrying over 6,000 troops. The vessel was entirely militarized, with no civilians or counselor. The bridge contained multiple redundant consoles, with a single command chair for the captain. Replicators throughout the ship were restricted to minimal power, and all available power was routed to the defensive systems. In 2366, on combat date 43625.2, the Enterprise-D investigated a radiation anomaly near Starbase 105, where she encountered the Enterprise-C, transported through time by the anomaly, a temporal rift. As the Enterprise-D assisted in repairs, it was made clear that the Enterprise-C had to return through the rift, in order to prevent the chain of events that would lead to war. Enterprise-D's El-Aurian bartender Guinan was aware of the change to the timeline, and convinced Captain Picard to send the Enterprise-C back through the rift. The Enterprise-D laid down cover fire in order for the Enterprise-C to return through the rift. Heavy casualties were suffered, and the vessel was on the verge of a warp core breach when the timeline was restored. However, the Enterprise-C crew retained memories of their encounter, and one Enterprise-D crewmember, Tasha Yar, went back in time with the Enterprise-C. ( ) Crusher's static warp bubble In 2367, the thoughts of Dr. Beverly Crusher after she was trapped in a warp bubble created a completely separate universe, in which people and objects began disappearing. At various points, the crew of the Enterprise was reduced to a normal operating contingent of about 300, then 100, then simply two. All crew eventually disappeared, as the bubble began to collapse and the universe destroyed. This Enterprise was gradually erased from existence as the bubble collapsed. ( ) Barash's illusory future During an away mission to Alpha Onias III, Will Riker experienced an illusory future created by Barash, ostensibly set sixteen years after the mission. In this timeframe, Riker was the captain of the Enterprise-D, was married to the late Minuet and had a son, Jean-Luc Riker. Data served as first officer, while La Forge was now using cloned eye implants. A Ferengi and several Klingons were on the ship and the bridge had a several more science stations. Jean-Luc Picard, now Admiral, served as an ambassador to the Romulan Empire, with which the Federation was about to sign a peace treaty, following the rescue of a severely damaged Romulan Warbird by Riker and the Enterprise four years earlier. The interior of the ship was slightly altered, but no hint as to the ship's exterior was given. ( ) Quantum fissure encounter Several thousand Enterprise''s from many different quantum realities were encountered – later spilling into a single universe – in early 2370, as a result of Lieutenant Worf's encounter with a quantum fissure. Worf observed numerous realities, with variations in personnel and positions widespread. In some, Captain Picard was lost and William Riker commanded the ''Enterprise. Wesley Crusher was still (or again) part of the crew in some realities. In at least one reality, Alyssa Ogawa, who was a long-time nurse in the primary timeline, was the chief medical officer. In that reality, Geordi La Forge was killed in an attack by the Cardassians. On occasion, races that were adversarial to the Federation of the original universe – such as Cardassians and Ferengi – were part of the crew, while in at least one, the Bajorans were a hostile faction. The fissure was eventually sealed and most of the ships returned to their proper universes. One Enterprise, from a universe where the Borg had emerged victorious after the Battle of Wolf 359, was lost as she attempted to prevent her return to her own reality. When Worf returned to his normal universe, time was reversed and (it is presumed) these events no longer occurred. ( ) Anti-time eruption Several alternate versions of the Enterprise-D were seen by Captain Picard after encountering an anti-time eruption in the Devron system. All were part of separate closed timelines. In the anti-time past of 2364, the Enterprise was not sent to Farpoint Station, but instead was diverted to investigate the anomaly, which was feared to be a new Romulan presence. In this time period, Picard did not inform his crew of his time shifts, worrying that it may influence the future. He initially ignored Starfleet's orders and proceeded to Farpoint, but then diverted the ship to the Devron system and began scanning the anomaly with an inverse tachyon pulse. When it was discovered that the beam actually caused the anomaly and that the ship would need to create a static warp shell to contain the eruption, the crew was hesitant to accept the orders of their commander, who seemed to be making arbitrary decisions. After a quick reassurance from Picard, the crew cooperated and the ship joined two other Enterprise''s in order to seal the breach. She was the first to be destroyed after the stress from the static warp shell caused a warp core breach. The second ship existed in the anti-time present 2370. Her history was identical to the real ship up until that point. She was also sent to the Devron system, and began to scan the anomaly with the inverse tachyon beam. Picard did tell this crew about his time shifts, and this ship was most drastically affected by the anomaly's effects. This ''Enterprise joined the two other ships inside the anomaly, but was also destroyed trying to maintain a static warp shell. In the anti-time future, the Enterprise was not destroyed at Veridian III, but remained in service for a number of years, Admiral Riker saving the vessel from being decommissioned by making her his personal flagship based out of Starbase 247. In this alternate future, the Enterprise had undergone several significant modifications, including the addition of a third nacelle, a cloaking device, and a heavy phaser bank mounted underneath the saucer section. She single-handedly destroyed one Klingon battleship and forced another to retreat while rescuing the crew following their attempt to find the anomaly. Riker ordered the Enterprise back to Federation space, but Picard later convinced him to return to the Devron system and the ship arrived in time to watch the initial formation of the anomaly. She was the last ship to be destroyed in the attempt to seal the anomaly. ( ) Destruction at Veridian III In yet another alternate timeline, the saucer section of the Enterprise-D was destroyed with the loss of all hands shortly after its crash-landing on the surface of Veridian III. In this version of events, Doctor Tolian Soran successfully launched his trilithium missile into the Veridian star; the resulting shockwave destroyed all planets in the system. The Enterprise-D's saucer section and all aboard were wiped out when the shockwave reached Veridian III. Fortunately, before the wave reached the planet, both Soran and Captain Picard were swept into the Nexus. Acquiring the assistance of James T. Kirk, Picard was able to return to a point before Soran launched his weapon and prevent the destruction of the Veridian star, sparing the lives aboard the saucer section of the Enterprise-D at the same time. ( ) Appendices Appearances With appearances in all 178 episodes of The Next Generation, one episode of Deep Space 9, the movie , and one Enterprise episode, the Enterprise-D has been seen more than any other vessel in Star Trek. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' * * * Background The Enterprise model was designed by Andrew Probert. The basic layout of the ship was derived from a painting Probert had done following of how he would redesign the Enterprise had he been allowed to break with the basic plan Matt Jefferies and Joe Jennings created for Star Trek: Phase II. When he was hired to work in the Star Trek: The Next Generation art department, he brought the painting with him and hung it in his office, then set to work on the design of the bridge. Out of pure luck, David Gerrold saw the painting and brought it to Gene Roddenberry's attention. Roddenberry immediately approved the general direction. Probert further refined the design into the familiar shape; however, he originally conceived the battle section as a smaller vessel shaped like a "D" which detached from an area on the saucer. Later, the producers informed him that they wanted the ship to split in two and have the engineering hull serve as the battle section. This presented an additional problem for Probert, as he needed to figure out some way to fulfill the producers' requests while keeping the original lines of the design. Eventually, he found a way to incorporate a separation using the approved design, and after several more minor changes, the design reached its final form. Roddenberry's only requests were to lengthen the ends of the warp nacelles and keep the bridge on the top of the saucer section rather than within the ship. Roddenberry felt that having the bridge on the exterior gave a sense of scale to the vessel. Two versions of the filming miniature were built by Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) for the first season: a large six-foot model and a smaller less-detailed two-foot model, both constructed under the supervision of Ease Owyeung. Both were capable of saucer separation. The cost to construct the original models was $75,000. For the third season, Greg Jein built a new four-foot miniature. It was not built to separate, but for the first time it accurately depicted the Ten Forward windows. It first appeared in and completely replaced the previous two models, although stock footage of the original models was still used. The six-foot model was briefly reused for the saucer separation in . It was completely refurbished and overhauled for , where it represented the Enterprise alongside a computer generated version and a special twelve-foot wide saucer, created for the crash sequence. ILM crewmember Bill George relabeled the registry on the saucer to "NCC-1701-E" before the model was returned to the Paramount archives. The four-foot model was modified into the three-nacelled Enterprise from and later restored to become the in and the in . It may have also been labeled as the at some point during DS9's run. Image:Enterprised_miniatures.jpg|The three miniatures used to represent the Enterprise-D: from front to back, the two-footer, the four-footer, and the six-footer Image:USS Enterprise-D, 11001001.jpg|The six-foot model Image:USS Enterprise-D, TNG Season 3-7.jpg|The four-foot model The original six-foot filming model of the Enterprise-D (Lot #712) was sold at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction on for US$576,000, including the buyer's premium (the winning bid was US$500,000), by far the highest price for any item in the auction. The CGI model was utilized as various Galaxy-class ships during Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. A new computer-generated version of the Enterprise-D was created by Gabriel Koerner for the ship's appearance in . During the early planning stages of TNG, it was intended for the series to be set in the late 25th century. The Enterprise-D would have been the seventh starship to bear the name, with a registry of NCC-1701-7. After the release of featuring the , the designation was changed to NCC-1701-G before the producers finally moved the series to eighty years after the original series and settled on NCC-1701-D. There was also talk of eliminating the starship from the TNG series altogether and merely boosting the abilities of the transporter, but this idea was quickly dropped. It is unknown why officially, so much time passed between the loss of the Enterprise-C with all hands in 2344 and the commissioning of the Enterprise-D 20 years later. Several of the novels have speculated that Starfleet Command decided after the destruction of the Enterprise-C to give the name a rest for a time and that it was when the Galaxy-class was revving up, that it was decided to revive the name. Interior sets were supervised by Herman Zimmerman during the first season and . Andrew Probert also contributed design sketches, most importantly for the bridge. Richard James took over the role from the second season until the end of the series. Many sets were recycled from those created by Harold Michelson for and the aborted Star Trek: Phase II. In turn, many of the Enterprise-D sets were transformed into those of the for Star Trek: Voyager. Parts of the Enterprise-D sets, including the bridge tactical station, command chairs, and main engineering master systems display are preserved at the Hollywood Entertainment Museum. http://www.hollywoodmuseum.com/ Other smaller set pieces and walls have been kept in the Paramount archives and used in other Star Trek productions, even becoming parts of the recreated TNG sets in . A design patent was issued in 1990 for the "ornamental design" of the Enterprise-D. Andrew Probert was recognized in that patent as the sole "inventor" of the design. The Enterprise-D had a captain's yacht named the Calypso. It was never actually seen, due to budget restrictions, but it can be seen on the underside of the saucer section. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) References * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Apocrypha Reference manuals The Enterprise-D is the subject of the highly-detailed Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual by Rick Sternbach and Michael Okuda, and had its sets rendered in QuickTime VR for the interactive version of the book. Sternbach later produced a set of blueprints depicting every single deck of the Enterprise. Games The Enterprise-D was seen in several officially-licensed games, including Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity, Star Trek: The Next Generation - Echoes from the Past, and Star Trek Generations. She also made a brief appearance at the end of the Star Trek: Armada strategy game, and in a Star Trek: Legacy mission with the . Attractions The Enterprise-D met the science vessel Antares at the conclusion of Star Trek: Orion Rendezvous, a Star Trek-themed planetarium show produced in in conjunction with the Star Trek: Federation Science exhibit. That exhibit featured displays and interactive learning games modeled after the Enterprise-D bridge, engineering, sickbay, science lab, and transporter room. Until September 1st, 2008, fans could visit the Enterprise-D via Star Trek: The Experience, which took guests through the transporter room, corridors, bridge, and shuttle deck while attempting to escape into a temporal rift aboard a shuttle motion simulator ride. Similar recreations of certain sets were included in the European Star Trek World Tour. http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/misc/worldtour.htm cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)ja:USSエンタープライズD de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)pl:U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701-Dsv:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)